Sonic: Team Up!
is a platforming video game developed by and published by . This game is similar to Sonic Heroes, but is started from scratch, disregarding any events of that game. It is set to be released on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on December 16th, 2019. Synopsis When a strange device lands in Mobius, several teams head to collect it, all for different reasons. Gameplay Every team gameplay is different, similar to Sonic Heroes. Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Doom, Team Vector, Team Jewel and Team Creepypasta are basically run to the goal. Team Rose and Team Babylon is basically a defeat all enemies stage while Team Chaos and Team Eggman is inspired by Team Chaotix's missions in Sonic Heroes. For the DLCs, Team Freedom, Team Glamour and Team Oldies are similar to most of the teams, Team D'Coolette, Team Savage and Team Light are defeat all enemies. Teams Base Team Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog (speed) (leader) *Miles "Tails" Prower (flight) *Knuckles the Echidna (power) Team Dark *Shadow the Hedgehog (speed) *Rouge the Bat (flight) (leader) *E-123 Omega (power) Team Rose *Amy Rose (speed) (leader) *Cream the Rabbit (flight) *E-102 Gamma (power) Team Vector *Blaze the Cat (speed) *Silver the Hedgehog (flight) *Vector the Crocodile (power) (leader) Team Doom *Metal Sonic (speed) (leader) *Tails Doll (flight) *Metal Knuckles (power) Team Babylon *Jet the Hawk (speed) (leader) *Wave the Shallow (flight) *Storm the Albatross (power) Team Jewel *Whisper the Wolf (speed) *Jewel the Beetle (flight) (leader) *Tangle the Lemur (power) Team Chaos *Shade the Echidna (speed) *Marine the Raccoon (flight) *Chaos (power) (leader) Team Eggman *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (speed) (leader) *Zazz (flight) *Infinite (power) Team Creepypasta *Sonic.EXE (speed) (leader) *Tails.EXE (flight) *Knuckles.EXE (power) DLC Team Freedom *Sally Acorn (speed) (leader) *Nicole the Holo-Lynx (flight) *Bunnie Rabbot (power) Team D'Coolette *Antoine D'Coolette (speed) (leader) *Dulcy the Dragon (flight) *Rotor the Walrus (power) Team Light *Espio the Chameleon (speed) (leader) *Charmy Bee (flight) *Sticks the Badger (power) Team Oldies *Mighty the Armadillo (speed) (leader) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (flight) *Heavy and Bomb (power) Team Glamour *Breezie the Hedgehog (speed) (leader) *Honey the Cat (flight) *Razor the Shark (power) Team Savage *Katrina the Panther (speed) *Blast the Condor (flight) *Orion the Panda (power) (leader) Bosses *Metal Armageddon (final boss) *All the teams (at different points) *Egg Hydra * *Egg Behemoth (first boss for all teams) Voice cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic.EXE *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, Tails.EXE, Marine the Raccoon and Charmy Bee *Dave B. Mitchell as Knuckles the Echidna, Knuckles.EXE and Storm the Albatross *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Aaron LaPlante as E-123 Omega *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose and Breezie the Hedgehog *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Dulcy the Dragon *Matthew Mercer as E-102 Gamma, Antoine D'Coolette, Espio the Chameleon and Razor the Shark *Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile *Bryce Papenbrook as Silver the Hedgehog and Ray the Flying Squirrel *Erica Lindbeck as Blaze the Cat, Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot *Xander Mobus as Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles *Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk *Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow and Jewel the Beetle *Stephanie Sheh as Tangle the Lemur and Katrina the Panther *Kari Wahlgren as Whisper the Wolf and Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Ali Hillis as Shade the Echidna and Blast the Condor *Mike Pollock as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Liam O'Brien as Zazz and Infinite *Wally Wingert as Cubot *Kyle Hebert as Rotor the Walrus *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger *Benjamin Diskin as Mighty the Armadillo *Tara Platt as Honey the Cat *Cassandra Lee Morris as Orion the Panda Chaos, Tails Doll, Heavy and Bomb don't have speaking roles. Contest A contest was released for participants to draw and describe a team of three original characters as the winner will get their characters released in DLC, a free trip to the Sega of America HQ in Irvine, California, a $10,000 prize and a signed copy of the game. The contest is only available for anyone living in the United States or Canada. The team that won was known as Team Savage, being a heroic group of warriors from a place known as Amazoo. Trivia *Renderware, who made the engine for Sonic Heroes, returned to do the engine for this game. *Omega's aura color is red similar to Shadow the Hedgehog. *Team Jewel features exclusively characters from the IDW Publishing canon while Team Freedom, Team D'Coolette and Team Glamour feature exclusively characters from Sonic SatAM, also appearing in the Archie Comics canon. **Despite those last two not being used in the IDW comics, Sega made it clear that those characters are owned by them and not by either DHX Media or Archie Comics. *Similarly to Team Sonic Racing, Vector is paired with Silver and Blaze rather than his Chaotix teammates Espio and Charmy, being relegated to a DLC team along with Sticks the Badger from Sonic Boom. * Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:PC Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas